


SOMEONE Wasn't the Favorite Child...

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [19]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Jellywalkers AU, everyone else is still present haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Roguefort finds themselves sticking with new cookies out of pity. It may be more challenging than first expected.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Kudos: 9





	SOMEONE Wasn't the Favorite Child...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is late kingdom came out
> 
> im in a writing slump so expect shitty chapters ahahaha

What... What did I sign myself up for..? I look at all the new cookies I have yet to be introduced to, and... They look insane, all of them. Though I suppose I'm being too harsh, you can't exactly expect all cookies to look good in a time of crisis like this. But really... They're all roughed up and unkempt. It makes me feel less fancy just looking at them, and now I have to stay with them?

" Thank you, thank you, thank you, Roguefort!!!" Chili Pepper yells at me while picking me up. It's good to see her so happy, but I can't help but feel like I've made a mistake... I mean, hanging around a bunch of cookies, let alone the last ones on Earth-bread? I'm basically ASKING to be arrested! If only the police still did their jobs, their all Jellywalkers~! Not that it matters, there aren't any treasure, there is no people to steal from. There's no feeling the rush of adrenaline when you reveal who you are anymore! Life in meaningless, I could die right now and I'd thank the killer..! Alright, I'm being over-dramatic, but my point in crystal clear.

" Of course! I'd have nothing to do if you weren't here anyways." I say and smile at Chili when she puts me back down. " Now, why do all these cookies look like they would snap me in half if they wanted to?"

" Huh? Oh-Oh! No one would do that except Beet Cookie... Maybe... Angel..? Hold on." Chili Pepper folded her arms and examined everyone. Is she really contemplating what cookies would- Never mind. I start to look at all the cookies deeply, as well. There's an old lady who's probably insane. There's a girl with pink hair, was her name Cherry Blossom? I think so. She looks like a tired mom with 14 kids, maybe 15. Then there's a child with wings and murderous intent, that Beet Cookie, a Legendary, a little boy with a neck tattoo, and a small child with long white hair. She's the only good looking one! There's no wrinkles in her clothes or knots in her hair, and she has polite posture! I need to gain her trust in case the others turn on us... Goodness, I'm going mad!

Anyway... While Chili Pepper was lost in thought I walked over to Cherry Blossom, she seemed to need a chat. When I walked up to her, she was leaning against a palm tree, looking into the sea.

" Hello." I say, leaning next to her on the tree. " Cherry Blossom, was it?"

" Hm? Oh-! Yes! How may I help you, Roquefort, was it?" She say, turning to me and smiling.

" Roguefort. Close enough, though! I just wanted to talk, get to know these cookies since I'm staying." I reply.

" Oh good! You're staying! While I'd love to talk!" She chuckles. She seems so happy, yet I don't think she is. Maybe she's secretly depressed, oh, what a good plot that'd be~! " Say, why did you pretend to be Princess Cookie?"

" I just like impersonating cookies. And acting is enjoyable, too!" I hum. " Plus, I wanted to try out the new smoke bombs I got yesterday!"

" You are VERY good at acting. And those smoke bombs were cool... Where'd you even get them?" Cherry Blossom asks, folding her hands.

" Well, funny enough, I met this little girl the other day. We hung out for a bit and then she asked me for my mascara. So we made a deal. I got a bag of smoke bombs if I gave her my mascara!" I chuckled. " That was fun."

" Why would a little girl need mascara? Seems silly!" Cherry Blossom giggled and covered her mouth.

" Tell me about it! When I asked her that she replied with ' I need something to paint my bombs!' and that's all she said!"

" Bombs..? What color was this cookie's hair? How tall was she? Did she constantly smile and throw bombs at your feet to make you dance?" Cherry Blossom frowned, getting closer to me.

" Erm, her hair was white, about yea tall, yes, and yes again. What? Some long lost sister?" I chuckle.

" Yes!!!" She says desperately. Ouch, now I feel bad... " Where did you see her? Where was she? Was she with anyone of the homeless variety???" Cherry Blossom interrogated.

" Uh- Well I last saw her in the fields a bit over there, she was just picking flowers. She was with some green cookie who was FILTHY and couldn't speak right..." I say, looking to the side.

" Oh! Thank you, Roguefort Cookie! Maybe I can finally catch her!" Cherry Blossom quickly bowed and then started running off the beach, to those fields. " I'll be right back you guys!!! Don't follow me!!!"

" What?" The boy with the tattoo says. " What's she doing?"

" I think she's going to find her lost sister? Do you know anything about that?" I ask.

" Haaah? I thought she'd stop chasing that dream of findin' her sister. Kids can't survive on their own like tha-at!" The boy said, his words were slurred and he was obviously tired. " All the kids I knew are dead..."

" Hm, that is true, but that little girl was QUITE alive..." I walk over to the boy. " What's your name?"

" Wha's yours?" He replies, rubbing his eyes.

" Roguefort Cookie."

" Roll Cake Cookie."

" Nice to meet you, Roll Cake! Funny that you say kids couldn't live past this, because there's you and two other kids here! It really is impressive... Have any tactics or secrets to survival...?" I whisper.

" **I ain't a kid.** " He growls. Feisty! Children are so feisty!!! " I am over the age of 18 so suck on that..."

Well, I hate to act like a parent but _someone_ needs a nap. " I'll get right to it! So, what's your opinion on being stuck with these cookies?"

" I'm not stuck with them. And they're awful. Every day is tiring and full of death and despair. The only thing that makes sense to me with them is that I can still swing my hammer, and that's all that matters." Roll Cake grumbles. I did notice a hammer in the shadows earlier... " I do not want to be here. I do not want to be alive. And mostly! I do not want to talk to you."

He walks off... 

Was that my fault? Or was he just tired?


End file.
